A New Destiny
by destroy.your.destiny
Summary: Bella jumps from the cliff, Victoria meets her in the water and bites. What will become of her & the Cullen's now that she has been turned by force? What lenghts will Victoria go to kill her? How will Bella react to Edward now that he's back? Who knows!
1. I

**A/N:** This idea has been jingling around my mind for awhile, it's nice to start releasing it. The Prologue is short, but necessary in a way. I'm in the middle of the next chapter now. I'm not going to set certain days to update but I will try to do it often.

All credit for Twilight goes to Stephanie Meyer. I'm only playing with her characters. No copyright infringment is intended.

**I**

EPOV

My resolve was slipping. The months I've spent locked inside this awful attic in Alaska have been a waste. Tearing myself away from the only love I will ever know was a mistake I'm not sure I can rectify. All I know is that I have to try. I can not; I _will not_ let this continue. My pain is consuming every facet of my being, this longing to see my Bella is becoming a burn that I can not withdraw from. There are no distractions for this.

Is she hurting as well? Or has she moved on and begun the normal human life she deserves? Does her body feel as if it will be ripped apart from the pain of being separated from mine? Has she found solace in another's arms? Mike Newton's maybe?

I heard the echo of my involuntary growl at his name. While I wanted Bella to have a normal life, full of love and happiness, I could not stand the thought of another man touching her, kissing her, lo-

My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's phone call. If I hadn't been trapped inside my head I would've known the call was coming.

I opened my phone and waited for the onslaught of Alice's excitement for my decision. I knew moving away from Bella had been particularly hard on her. She saw a future where they would become sisters. While I still didn't want that to happen, I understood the pain of walking away from a future you so desperately craved.

"Get to Forks, now. Jazz and I will meet you there; Carlisle will be right behind us. We're going to need all the help we can get to try to save Bella." I was running at full speed before she finished.

"What has happened? Is Bella alright? Alice! You have to tell me _something!_" There was a small part of my mind going over what I would do to follow Bella if she were…if she left me.

"Get to Forks Edward. I saw her jump off a cliff. I heard her heart slow. At first she seemed peaceful, as if she wanted to surrender to the water. But there was some sort of struggle. Things got fuzzy; I could see swirls of red wrapping around her. She opened her eyes and screamed in agony. Then everything went black." Her frustration at her lack of clarity was palpable through the phone. "I'll keep trying but for now we must get to Forks as fast as we can." Before I could hang up she continued, "Edward, I think she's gone. We still have to try, we have to do what we can, but she's disappeared Edward. She's turned to black. We have to be prepared for whatever has happened."

How could I be so selfish? So stupid? Leaving her alone, unprotected. Bella is a danger magnet. I knew that and still I left her to fend off the world that is obsessed with harming her. Not only am I a monster, but I'm the monster that left my other half alone, to die.

****

**Chapter End Notes**: This is my first Twilight fic. I'm hopeful about the story, anxious about posting it. This is also the first story I've posted on a site that will have feedback (assuming anyone reads and reviews). SOO, review if you'd like. Thanks!


	2. II

**II**

BPOV

I didn't realize the cliff was so high until I sat on the edge, letting my legs dangle over the side. Staring down at the waves crashing against the rocks, I let my mind wander inside the box I usually didn't allow myself to open. The box that has Ed-_him_ locked inside.

The pain hasn't ceased. There are times when I'm with Jake that things seem bearable. But my dependence on him has become absurd. At this moment he and his gang of werewolves are searching the forest for Victoria. They're putting their lives at risk to save me from her vengeance. For what? So I can trudge through day after day in my misery?

He's not coming back for me. We're not going to spend eternity together. He has his _distractions_ and I'm left trying to physically hold myself together long enough to project some semblance of a person for those around me. For Charlie.

How long can I keep it up? Will I stay broken until I'm eighty and die in my sleep? (While dreaming of my perfect, seventeen year old vampire.)

No.

NO.

I will not let Jake _die_ to save my pathetic life. He can have a normal life without me. The Cullen's are, obviously, not returning and without me here to kill, Victoria will leave as well. The werewolves can return to being normal teenage boys.

And Charlie can have his life back. He won't have to worry about his zombie daughter who can't even keep it together in her sleep.

I made myself think his name. Edward. He'll never have to feel guilt or pity when he thinks of how he left me. I'm sure Alice will see what's happened. He'll be able to completely enjoy whatever life he has chosen.

Resolved, I stood up and looked out to the horizon. It seemed as if a small wave of fire was moving closer to the cliffs. My human eyes couldn't decipher its origin and my mind refused to let it deter my plan. There wasn't time to figure it out, Jake would be getting back soon and he'll come looking for me.

I closed my eyes and waited for his voice as I took the last step to the edge. He didn't let me down.

_"ISABELLA SWAN STOP RIGHT THERE! You are not going to do this! Think about Charlie! About me! I love you, my Bella. Don't do this to _me_."_

Smiling, I whispered back to my delusion. "I love you, too." Impulsively I thought of Alice.

"Alice, tell Edward I'm sorry I wasn't enough for him. Tell him I love him."

With my final words spoken to the only person I'd ever loved and the only sister I've ever known, I jumped off the cliff to the battering waters below.

_Finally_, I thought, _I'll have my peace._

**

EPOV

Moments after I arrived in Forks I was surrounded by Alice, Jasper and Carlisle. Their thoughts overpowered me. I focused on Alice, hoping her vision had changed since our last conversation.

_Edward, I'm so sorry I didn't see earlier! _

"Where is she?" I searched their faces, hoping to find an answer buried beneath their golden eyes. "Tell me where she is! I have to see Bella!"

"I'm afraid, son, it isn't that easy." Carlisle placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me in place. "Bella is in La Push. She said a message aloud to both you and Alice, and then she jumped off a cliff." My body crumbled beneath me. Carlisle knelt to my side while Alice hugged me tightly, whispering another apology in my ear. "After she jumped Alice could see some type of struggle but we do not understand what's happened yet. Bella disappeared from her view."

My voice strained to escape my mind, "Alice, what was her message?" My eyes yearned to cry the tears Bella deserved. If I were not a _monster_ I could mourn for my Bella.

_Bella said she loves you, Edward. And that she's sorry she wasn't enough. _

Carlisle held his hand out for me but I refused, instead throwing myself forward as fast as I could run. I would find my Bella and I would make her safe, forever.

**

BPOV

The water was much colder than I anticipated. I kept my eyes closed tightly, imagining Edward's perfect face. I longed to hear his voice once more but it seems he's left me again.

_"I'm right here, sweetheart. You have to fight for me. You have to swim to the surface. Don't you want to see me again?"_

I smiled. As long as I heard his musical, velvet voice dying wouldn't be so bad.

_"Stop thinking like that, Bella. I love you! You have to fight for us to be together again!" _

This was the best delusion yet. It sounded as if he were floating beside me. _I do love you, Edward. But we both know you're never coming back. There's nothing to fight for. _

He surrendered with me. I heard him humming my lullaby and decided this was the perfect way to go. The burning in my lungs was bearable with his voice humming me to sleep.

The current was getting stronger, tossing me in every direction, slamming me against rocks. I tried to block out the pain and concentrate only on Edward's voice inside my head. _It's almost over,_ I promised myself. That's when I heard her voice.

"Oh, Bella? You're not trying to escape from your nightmares are you, honey?"

My eyes shot open, hoping beyond hope that this was my mind playing a trick on me because of the lack of oxygen, a cruel interference in my perfect death. That's when I saw her, inches away, laughing at me.

_Victoria__!_

I desperately tried to swim away from her but my body was too weak.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her voice dripped with animosity. This would not be the easy death I had planned, but it would still be death. I gave up my pointless struggle and watched as she grabbed my body and rushed to the beach.

"I've been waiting on this for so long, Bella!" The excitement didn't surprise me. I knew Victoria wanted to kill me, probably with some kind of torture as well. "Where's your mate?" Her eyes frantically searched the beach surrounding us.

My throat burned as I coughed out my words, "He….left."

"Well, well, well. I guess it's just you and me!" She smiled as she threw me against the base of the cliff I'd jumped from moments ago. I wanted to scream in agony but my lungs weren't able. In a second she was on top of me.

Then I heard Jake howling. He must be getting closer with his pack.

"Looks like we don't have time to play, Bella dear. I hope you don't mind if we get right to it! This is perfect. You'll die alone, separated from your mate the way my James had to die. Edward will return to find your bloodless body and then he'll understand what _pain_ is!" I wanted to tell her that Edward wouldn't care if I were alive or dead but I only closed my eyes and waited.

She lowered to my neck and bit. This time I did scream.

**Chapter End Notes: **Will Bella die from the bite or will she turn? Will the Cullen's find a way to her? What about Victoria, will the werewolves be able to bring her down? Read on to find out! : )


	3. III

**III**

EPOV

I ran fiercely up and down the treaty line, waiting to hear someone's thoughts. I longed to see Bella, to hold her in my arms and tell her how sorry I am for leaving her. Can she ever forgive me for abandoning her?

_Edward, we need to talk_. Jacob Black's thoughts interrupted my own.

I followed his scent and found him within seconds. "Where is Bella?" I demanded intent on seeing my love. Jacob quickly phased into his human form so he could answer me out loud.

His rage was plain. "You filthy, blood-sucking asshole! Because of you BELLA IS DEAD!"

I dropped to my knees before him, searching his thoughts for a crack in his statement. _I hope it hurts you fucking bastard._

I forced myself to cough out the words, "What happened?"

"Didn't your all-seeing leach sister tell you, Edward? She jumped off a cliff because of you!" His hands were balled into fists while his body started shaking. His instincts were telling him to fight, to kill the vampire before him. I hoped they would win so he could rip me a part. If Carlisle is right, maybe Bella and I could find each other in an afterlife.

"I called Dr. Cullen to help us, which is how I knew you were here. He's the only one I trust to be around her ri-"

"What?! I thought you said she was dead?" I jumped to my feet in half of a second and pinned him against a tree.

"She is. The red-headed vampire waited for her in the water. My pack and I got there but we were too late, she'd already been bitten. She's going to be a leach like you. Are you happy now?"

"Happy? Why the hell would I be happy? I left so she could have a normal life. Not so she'd become one of us! But at least she's alive!" My mind was reeling. Bella isn't dead. But she is going to be a vampire. She must be in so much pain. I need to be with her, to hold her hand so she knows I am here for her. "I need to see her, Jacob. I need to let her know I love her."

"You've done enough damage already. Dr. Cullen is seeing her now. He's the only one we're willing to let on the reservation. If you want to know anything else, you'll have to ask him." There was a howl from the background commanding Jacob's attention.

_Bella_, we thought simultaneously as he leaped into the air, turning into a wolf before he hit the ground.

My phone was out instantly. "Carlisle. How is she?"

"She's in pain. I have given her morphine which I hope will take some of the burn away but we've all been through this, Edward. We know it will be several days before she's out of the darkness." He sighed into the phone and I knew this must be hard for him, too. "Edward, I'm bringing her home with me. They've taken great care of her here but she needs to be around people, well vampires, that can guide her."

"I'll be there." Again I was running. For months that's all I have done. I've ran away from everything. From my soulmate, my family, myself. It feels good to finally be running _to_ something. To my Bella. If she'll forgive me, she will finally be safe in my arms again.

**

I paced along the front porch, waiting for Carlisle to bring Bella home. I knew he would be driving to spare her any discomfort. I imagined Alice would ride in back with her, soothing her as best she could. Soothing her because I left and proved to be the catalyst that stopped her heart. I'll never look into those chocolate brown eyes again, I will never watch as her blood goes to her cheeks when she blushes at me. She won't need me to protect her. Will she allow me to love her? To be with her? To help her through this?

There are so many human experiences that Bella will never fulfill. The _normal_ life I envisioned for her is gone. Replaced by an eternity of....being a monster? No. Bella could never be a monster. While she is struggling with her thirst as a newborn, I'll pin her down if it will stop her from becoming the monster I became many years ago. Though I would never see her as such, she would never forgive herself. I want this life to be great for her. I want her to grow to love her new self.

I don't deserve her. I don't deserve her forgiveness. But I'm too selfish to not ask for it. I'm much too selfish to walk away from Bella Swan again. Even if she does not want me as a lover, I will remain in the shadows to ensure nothing like this happens again.

"For god's sake someone put out the fire! I'm burning alive! Don't you people care? Doesn't anyone fucking care?!" Bella's screams shook me to the core. How could I let this happen to her? I remember the burn as if I was turned yesterday. The pain seemed neverending. I have to let her know that it will stop. A couple more days of this and she will never feel that kind of pain agian.

I met Carlisle at the end of the driveway. Alice hoped out of the back door with a look of utter despair. In her eyes I saw that she will never forgive herself for this, either. Perhaps, she will never forgive me for telling her to block out Bella's future for so long.

"PLEASE! HELP ME! JAKE! JAKE HELP PUT OUT THE FIRE!" My dead heart shattered into thousounds of sand-like pieces at the sound of his name escaping her lips in her time of need. Was it Jacob that she wanted here to help her? Or did she simply remember he was the one to stop Victoria from killing her?

"Edward, let me carry her in. She won't want you near her for awhile." While I knew Alice could _see_ what Bella would want, I had to try. I had to let her know that I am here.

"Bella, sweetheart, It's me, Edward. I'm going to carry you inside to my room. You will be much more comfortable." I gently slid my arms beneath her flailing body. The moment she felt my arms she reacted. Her back arched up while she kicked her legs frantically, hitting the other car door. Afraid she would harm herself, I quickly moved my arms from beneath her. Just as suddenly her screams stopped. She lay across the back seat, rigid. "Bella? It's okay, honey. It's Edward. Edward Cullen. I love you. I just want to carry you inside." Slowly, I leaned in and began slidding my right arm under her torso. Again, she reacted.

Alice slid beside me, scooped a flailing Bella into her arms and ran her to my room. I ran behind her. If I can not touch my Bella, I can at least watch her. When they reached my room Alice shut the door in my face. _She doesn't need you now, Edward. She needed you _then_. _

_**_

**JPOV**

I couldn't stay in the house for two weeks. Bella's pain was overwhelming. I tried to dig deep inside me and find calm to send to her, something to make the transition a little easier, but it had no affect. The process is meant to be painful. She's dying and being reborn a vampire. There isn't much any of us can do to make that easier.

On top of Bella's pain, I felt Edwards. The guilt will always be a part of him now. As mine is a part of me. If I could've controlled my thirst better, Edward wouldn't have felt forced to leave Bella, to leave his mate. It was me who tried to kill Bella last year at her birthday party. In that moment I saw only red. I could _taste_ her life pumping into my body. The venom pooled in my mouth and I couldn't swallow it back. I needed to taste her blood. After she left with Edward and her scent followed, I was ashamed. Facing Alice was horrendous. I knew she would never judge me. She would never say she was disappointed. But I wanted to be a better man for her. I wanted to prove I was fit to be a part of her life, a part of this family.

Alice has tried to soothe Bella, to help her through this but Bella has simply refused. She's spent all of her time alone. She even hunted for the first time without anyone. While we worried about her coming across a human scent, none of us went to close for fear she would misinterpret our worry as aggression and attack.

The pain of Bella's rejection has cut a hole in Alice. She hasn't been her cheerful, hopeful self in over a week. I know she had a vision about Bella's future but she refuses to share it with me. Her emotions are scattered but prominent has been guilt, shame, lonliness and anger. I longed to be able to take them all away for her but she insited she didn't need me to alter her mood.

As I walked at human speed into the house I was amazed by how drastically the feelings had shifted. Bella's pain had shifted to..._hatred?_

**EPOV**

_Stay. Away. It will not end well if you come in here, Edward! _

After all of this time away, not even a seer could keep me away from my love, my other half that has finally fought back the pain of becoming one of us. I entered her room slowly, hoping not to startle her any further. The emotions of a newborn are erratic, at best. I did not want her to perceive me as a threat.

"Bella? It's me, Edward." Her beauty was breathtaking. I assessed her quickly and marvelled at all the features she carried over to this life. Though she is thinner than the last time I saw her. Was that from the depression she must have suffered to want to commit suicide? She was standing with her back to me, staring into the forest. "Bella, I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I need you to know that I love you." I pointedly looked at Alice then at the door. Bella and I needed a moment of privacy for our reunion.

_I'm not going anywhere. _She smirked at me as she turned back to Bella, who had turned to face us.

"How nice of you to visit me, Edward." Her voice was musical, almost dropping me to my knees with it's beauty. "Of course, I didn't ask you to."

"I couldn't stay away from you for another moment, Bella! I've missed you so-"

_"You...._missed_.....me__?"_ She placed emphasis on each word, finishing with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, her beautiful black eyes.

"Of course I missed you, Bella! I never should have left. All those awful lies I-" Again, she interrupted me.

"Do you remember what you told me in those woods, Edward? You said you weren't good for me. You know what I've discovered? You were right. You were right to leave. You were right to stop loving me. I only wish you would have taken care of the vampire that wanted me dead before you left. But, of course, maybe that would have made things easier for you. If Victoria killed me, you wouldn't have to deal with any guilt. Right, Edward?" I couldn't believe she was serious. But her expression was strong, smug even. She really believed what she was saying.

"Somewhere inside you Bella you know that isn't true. I was trying to protect you by leaving. We all searched for Victoria. When I heard her thoughts in the meadow that day, I saw how selfish she was. We didn't think she'd ever risk coming here to find you. So of course, I had no idea she was in Forks trying to..to kill you." I took a few steps closer to her, hoping to wrap my arms around her so she could _feel _how much I love her. So we could share the jolt of electricity that occured each time we touched.

She raised her hand for me to stop. "Here's the thing, Edward. Obviously, you can't rid yourself of me so easily this time. But I'll save you the trouble of sticking around out of pity. I won't be staying long." She turned her back to me once more. I stood, clenching my teeth. "Carlisle?" Within five seconds he was walking into the room.

"Yes, Bella?" He waited in the doorway, looking from me to Alice with an eyebrow raised.

"Carlisle, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. For bringing me here. But it's time for me to leave. I'd like to tell your family goodbye properly. Could you gather everyone in the living room for me?" She was so sure of her decision. Not once did she waver, did she look at me or Alice.

"While I understand your instincts may be pushing you to be alone right now, Bella, I would really like for you to stay with us, for you to be a part of our family." Her eyes became deadly slits before she answered.

"I have no desire to be a part of a family like this." She twitched, so slightly a human would've missed it, at her own words.

"As you wish. We'll be waiting when you're ready." He ran from the room. I could hear him request everyone's presence in the living room.

Bella walked from the room with grace I never imagined she could have. Dumbfounded, Alice and I followed.

Rosalie and Emmet sat together on the couch, while Carlisle held Esme behind them. Jasper rushed to Alice's side, gently stroking her arm. Feeling misplaced and anxious, I stood nervously to Bella's side. Longing to embrace her.

"What's this about, little sister? You want to put that newborn strength to the test and arm wrestle me?" Emmet and Bella laughed together. Her laugh was genuine. Maybe she wasn't really leaving.

"Oh, Emmet! You always know how to make me laugh, don't you?" She sighed and glanced around the room, her expression returning seirous. "But now is hardly the time. There are a few things I'd like to share with my _family."_ I could hear the venom. I cringed away from her words. "There was a time that I wanted to become one of you. A time when I loved Edward and was willing to _die_ to be with him, to be a part of your _family_. What did you all do with that knowledge? You left." She turned to me. I knew she would be upset. I knew there was a possibility that she would never forgive me. But I wasn't prepared for the hate that was in her eyes when she addressed me. "You left me in the woods knowing there was someone who wanted me dead. You never looked back," turning to Alice she threw another dagger, "or forward to see if I would make it. I was so broken I didn't want to live one more day without you all by my side." Though I knew she was talking about me specifically, her eyes never made contact with mine. "I jumped off that cliff hoping to find peace, to find a way to stop my body from being ripped in two my the void. I'm glad Victoria got me instead. I'm glad that I have another life to realize how stupid I was to want to end my life because of a man. A man that I couldn't possibly be with." I crumbled into the chair behind me. Could she really mean this? Could she really hate me that much?

"Bella, I-" She refused to hear another word.

"Shut up, Edward. I don't care about your excuses. I don't care about any of your excuses." She made eye contact with each member of my family while she continued. "You were supposed to be there for me. Edward as my lover, Alice my best friend. All of you my family. And each of you left me in the woods. So now I'll return the favor. I'm leaving Fork's. There's no place for me here, not now. Obviously, I can't go back to Charlie's and I refuse to stay with you all. No one, and this means you, Edward, no one look for me. If I ever change my mind, I can find you." After her rant she ran from the house. She didn't look back so she did not see me crumble from the chair onto the floor. She did not see me curl into a ball sobbing in pain, guilt, regret. Alice dropped beside me. I searched her mind for the future, hoping to find some semblance of hope.

_She's disappeared in more than one way, Edward._

**Chapter end notes:** I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. : / It may get edited a bit more later on but for now, there it is! Feel free to review.


End file.
